


Your loves like rhinestones

by Cafrid



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plastic beach references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cafrid/pseuds/Cafrid
Summary: Murdoc and 2D fluff!Murdoc finds himself sober enough to teach his blue haired god how to tie his shoes.





	

Murdoc tapped the cluttered table with a green index finger blankly staring out of the window to the ocean outside. He wasn't drunk oddly enough and he was about to stand to fix that when there was a stumble behind him. He groaned and rolled his eyes knowing it was the gangly limbed man rising from his slumber.

“Muds help me tie my shoes” 2D chimed finally after struggling up. Murdoc grumbled and turned around in his chair with an angry raised lip. “Why d’ya need to tie your shoes? Where are yew going to go? Clubbing?” Murdoc yelled, but was amused with himself for his funny joke. Comedy genius. He then looked at 2D who was obviously processing what was just said with an open mouth. Murdoc decided to take him in. He wore untied shoes and capris. He was standing with slumped shoulders making his shirt, which was one of Murdoc’s making him feel a twinge of irritation, hang lower. His blue hair was sticking up in unusual places and his eyes were like two ebony stones. Murdoc would have gotten lost in them but 2D came to. “No we ‘aven't any clubs about us Muhdoc” 

Murdoc rolled his eyes.

“Then why do you need your shoes tied?” Murdoc stood up and ripped open a top shelf and took a bottle of rum from it. 2D blinked. “Well” he started and looked outside. His eyes could see what Murdoc hadn't. A single dark cloud of rain coming their way. “I want to see the rain” he said. Murdoc turned and looked at him as if he were insane. Then he too looked outside to see it floating towards them. “Well I'll be damned…” He grumbled and put down the rum. “Well while I'm sober.. How’sa ‘bout I teach you how to tie your laces” 2D’s face lit up. It made a small twinge come along somewhere in Murdoc’s deep dark heart.   
“Come on then let me see a shoe” Murdoc patted the empty chair and 2D placed his foot up there. “Now first this” Murdoc grabbed the two laces and tightened them. “Cross ‘em over” he did that. “Bunny ears… Do a bow and..” He tightened the laces. “There.” Murdoc muttered and stood up straight. 2D stared blankly at his tied shoe then switched feet. “Uh.. Grab the laces..” He repeated Murdoc’s instruction and hesitated. 

It was longer that Murdoc would have thought but he nodded his head when a lopsided bowtie was done on top of the shoe. 2D looked at his work and grinned dumbly. “Thank you Muds!” He nearly launched himself from his spot and hugged the green man. Murdoc, surprised, nearly shoved him off. But he paused and blinked. It felt nice when he was sober. Warm, kind, and lovely. He couldn't think of anything else to describe the hug of the taller. 2D squeezed softly and as he went to let go Murdoc guided him back into the hug. 

“Muds what-” 2D began but Murdoc silenced him by gently pulling the blue locks of hair. “Somethin’ in your hair” Murdoc said softly in his ear. He softly rolled 2D’s hair in his fingers and could feel the taller relax on his shoulders. “Just about got it..” Murdoc mumbled and ran his hand through the hair making it messier than it already was. “There” his voice was nearly a whisper. He didn't know what he was doing anymore, it was odd that he was sober and the things he does while sober are much odder than the things he does drunk off his ass. 

2D didn't move away and neither did Murdoc, but they couldn’t stay attached forever. 2D raised his head and looked at Murdoc with confusion in his eyebrows, his black pits of eyes still calm. “Muds..” 2D started and Murdoc leaned forward slightly hushing him. Murdoc could hear something in his head, ever so softly playing… rhinestone eyes… He zoned into those eyes and only snapped out of it when there was a soft rumble ahead of both of them. 2D became excited and looked all around. “Look.. Dents..” Murdoc mumbled gently but it didn't catch 2D’s attention. The blue haired man wasn't paying attention and suddenly he peeled away from Murdoc. He panicked and with no warning he yelled and slammed the taller straight to the table. 

Silence.. Nothing but two panicked heart beats.

The rain began to gently patter outside. 2D stared up at Murdoc with a gaping mouth. “M-Muhoc..” 2D said hoarsely. “Shut up, Stuart” Murdoc said with disgust laced in his voice before smashing their lips together. It was a surprise to 2D but he accepted it and let Murdoc relax as he did. Murdoc tasted 2D. Nothing oddly. 2D however tasted stale alcohol and blood. It was the strangest mixture he tasted, but it wasn't vile. He enjoyed it and wanted more. The calm sound of rain surrounded them and Murdoc pulled away panting softly. 

2D was lost and his eyes remained closed. Murdoc cleared his throat. “Go.. Go and enjoy your rain dullard” Murdoc muttered, snatched his bottle of rum, and disappeared. 

2D lay there on the dirty table, eyes closed and breathing steady. He listened to the raindrops falling from the sky. He breathed in and hummed gently.

“Your loves like rhinestones… Falling from the sky”


End file.
